


You Light Up My Life (In The Dark)

by Im_here_to_steal_all_your_food



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: 10/10, F/F, Light Angst, fluff at the end, stan Camila, what a great mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27377404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_here_to_steal_all_your_food/pseuds/Im_here_to_steal_all_your_food
Summary: When she was born she lit up Camila's once dull life. So her name was Luz, Luz Noceda.-------------------------------A story from Camila's perspective, because she's a cool mom and deserves love.Lumity isn't the main premise of the story, but its there at the end.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 15
Kudos: 134





	You Light Up My Life (In The Dark)

Camila Noceda was a hard working woman. A full time nurse, living alone in her little cozy cottage. She thought that’d be her life forever, maybe get a cat or two, and just help save lives. That changed when she came along. Her golden brown eyes, pools of shiny wonder and joy enraptured into them. When she was born she lit up Camila’s once dull life. So her name was Luz, Luz Noceda. It wasn’t always easy being a single mother, Luz was like a puppy, curious but a little too excited at times. She always crawled off to go explore and Camila would find her in the garden looking for worms or snatching cookies from the pantry. She taught her spanish as well as English. They’d sing along to spanish tunes and watch all kinds of movies together. Then, Luz had to go to school, Camila was slightly nervous, seeing as how Luz seemed to be a bit more energetic than most kids, but she thought Luz would find friends eventually. 

It seems that she was wrong.

“Mami… why do the other kids not like me..?” Luz asked sorrowfully.

7 year old Luz had come home crying one day with a scraped knee and a bruise on her cheek. Camila had done what her mama would do when she cried. She held Luz close, and whispered spanish reassurement. She told her that the kids didn’t understand things the way she did.  
“They may not understand it, but you keep being yourself mija, no matter what the other kids say.” She encouraged Luz.

Luz hugged her tight and that would be a moment Camila would never forget.

Middle school brought worse troubles. Kids in America were assholes, excuse her language. Luz tried to stay bright and happy throughout it all, but especially now it seemed to be too much for those kids who just wanted to be edgy and smoke cigarettes. 

“Cariño, don’t you think you’re a little too old for the Azura books now?” 

She hoped for it to come out as a gentle suggestion. But the disappointment on Luz’s face when she had said that, it was something new. She knew how Luz loved The Good Witch Azura series. Seeing the 12 year old look down in shame broke Camilas heart. She didn’t even touch the series for a whole week until Camila prodded her back into it. She couldn’t bear seeing her down even more without the books. Luz was only 12, she could hold on to her childhood a little longer.

When Luz got into her Freshman year of Highschool, she thought maybe getting Luz out of The Good Witch Azura at 12 wasn’t such a bad idea. Camila loved Luz’s imagination, don’t get her wrong, Luz was the best thing to come into her life with her never ending high spirits. But as she was getting older, she needed to grow up. As much as it hurt Camila to send her to a summer camp that would put a border on Luz’s creativity, it was her only option. She had work, she wouldn’t be able to try and discipline Luz all by herself. Deep inside she truly didn’t want to send Luz to that place but, she had to be optimistic. Luz would hopefully come out of this the way she still was, but better, more mature.

She tried to text Luz as often as she could. She didn’t want Luz to feel lonely if she wasn’t able to make friends there either. Camila had to admit, the house was much more empty without Luz. It was for the best, but..she couldn’t help but miss Luz, it's typical for mothers to miss their children when sent off. But Luz really brought light to the house, she made the house home. Just her and her little Luz. It feels like just yesterday she was holding Luz for the first time in her arms. Now she was growing up, Camila wasn’t sure what the future held. But she hoped it would turn out good for Luz.

It did not turn out good for Luz. At least, not in Camila’s mind.

She had been sent letters, and she texted Luz everyday, but as the letters came, the texts stopped abruptly. Luz didn’t come back from summer camp, Camila was confused. She called the summer camp, she was apparently never there. Weeks past, she had called the police, put up missing signs. Nothing. This was all her fault. If she didn’t send Luz to summer camp, this wouldn’t have happened. Now Camila is alone again, and she doesn’t even know if her daughter is alive or dead at this point. 

Weeks turned into months, months turned in a full year. Camila had tried to work harder to drown out the sorrow. She was convinced she’d never see her little light ever again. She had such potential. Such creativity, a big imagination. She could almost hear her voice, 2 years old, her first word. 

“Mami!”, 7 years old, “Mami!”, 14.. “Mami!” Wait.. “Mami!” 

“Luz..?” Camila turned, she thought she was dreaming.  
“LUZ!” 

She ran over and enveloped her only daughter in the biggest bear hug she could manage.

“Mija, I was so worried, are you okay!? Where did you go?! Why were you gone for so long!??” She asked as questions flooded her brain at a mile a minute.  
Luz just giggled and said it was a long story. They hugged for the longest time.

When Camila found out everything, she almost fainted. At first she didn’t believe Luz, but low and behold, a portal.  
“It got destroyed when I fought Belos for the first time, but Eda, Lilith, and I managed to make a new one!” Luz said excitedly. 

Slowly Luz introduced all her friends who..happened to be witches by bringing them into the human world. Eda was..charming in her own way. Lilith seemed more serious, but thoughtful. Willow and Gus seemed like very sweet friends and she was happy that Luz had found some people who would stick by her. Amity..there was something special about her. She was the most important. Judging by how she was introduced.

“Uh Mami, this is Amity, my..” Luz started.  
Camila stared in confusion, she didn’t have trouble addressing the others. Luz sighed and took in a big breath.  
“Mami, this is Amity, my girlfriend.”  
Camila stared in shock. She didn’t expect her daughter to have a girlfriend, but..she could only laugh.  
“Huh??” Both of the girls said in confusion.  
Amity and Luz starred as she went into a fit of hysterical laughter.  
“Mija, with everything you told me, I think this is the most normal thing to happen.” She then properly introduced herself. “I’m Camila Noceda, I’m extremely grateful that Luz has found someone that can put up with her wacky antics.”  
Despite the protest from Luz, Amity giggled, and shook Camilas hand.

Life was a little strange after that. During the school year, Luz would go to regular human realm school, and during her summer break Camila would let Luz study at Hexside. Thinking back on it, Camila made the right choice after all. The outcome was...extremely unexpected. But her daughter was happy, and even though it wasn’t what Camila was expecting. She was going to have a great career, whether it be a career in the human realm, or being a powerful witch on the… Boiling Isles was it? 

She attended both of Luz’s graduations, her wedding, and even when she and Amity had managed to bring a bundle of joy into their lives. She was so proud of Luz, she truly was the light that Camila needed in her life, and now she and her wife can have their own little light. Their little Azura.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was good, I'm not used to sharing my stories with people other than some chopped liver. Kudos, comments, and constructive criticism is appreciated!


End file.
